


Star Wars Short Fics

by myurbandream (jen_chan13)



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-6116|Kix/Dogma, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_chan13/pseuds/myurbandream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My responses to prompts given from the writing prompts meme on tumblr.  Tags to be updated as each one posts.</p><p>Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, feel free to comment here on AO3 if you want to see a new one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prompts

THE PROMPTS:

1\. “Come over here and make me.”  
2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”  
3\. “Please, don’t leave.”  
4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” ------> Chapter 2  
5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”  
7\. “I almost lost you.”  
8\. “Wanna bet?”  
9\. “Don’t you ever do that again!”  
10\. “Teach me how to play?”  
11\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”  
12\. “I think we need to talk.”  
13\. “Kiss me.”  
14\. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”  
15\. “So, I found this waterfall…”------> Chapter 8  
16\. “It could be worse.”  
17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”  
18\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
19\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”  
20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
21\. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”  
23\. “Just once.”  
24\. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
25\. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
26\. “I got you a present.”  
27\. “I’m pregnant.”  
28\. “Marry me?”  
29\. “I thought you were dead.”  
30\. “It’s not what it looks like…”  
31\. “You lied to me.”  
32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”  
33\. “Please don’t do this.”  
34\. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
36\. “I wish I could hate you.”  
37\. “Wanna dance?”  
38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
39\. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
40\. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”  
41\. “You did all of this for me?”  
42\. “I swear it was an accident.”  
43\. “YOU DID WHAT?!”  
44\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
45\. “Tell me a secret.”  
46\. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”  
47\. “No one needs to know.”  
48\. “Boo.”  
49\. “Well this is awkward…”  
50\. Writer’s preference

51\. “What the hell are you wearing?”  
52\. “Can I kiss you?”  
53\. “Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?!”  
54\. “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”  
55\. “Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”  
56\. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”  
57\. “Teach me to fight.”  
58\. “I’d die for you. Of course, I’d haunt you in the afterlife but really, it’s the thought that counts.”  
59\. “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I’ll never leave you again.” ------> Chapter 5  
60\. “Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…”  
61\. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”  
62\. “It’s only one night, we’ll just share the bed.”  
63\. “Stop running from this. I know I’m not the only one who feels it.”  
64\. “Are you ticklish?”  
65\. “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”  
66\. “The only thing I want is you.”  
67\. “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”  
68\. “PILLOW FIGHT!”  
69\. “Why the hell are you bleeding!?” ------> Chapter 6  
70\. “You’re so beautiful.”  
71\. “Kiss me, quick!”  
72\. “I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it.”  
73\. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” ------> Chapter 3  
74\. “Don’t let go.”  
75\. “I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?”  
76\. “I need you to pretend we’re dating…”  
77\. “There was never a choice.”  
78\. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” ------> Chapter 7  
79\. “That’s the third time I’ve saved your life!”  
80\. “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”  
81\. “I need you to leave.”  
82\. “This is all your fault! I can’t believe I listened to you!”  
83\. “It’s always been you.”  
84\. “I’m dying.”  
85\. “I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own.”  
86\. “I guess dying with you isn’t the worse way to go.”  
87\. “You were never just my friend.” ------> Chapter 4  
88\. “Don’t panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…”  
89\. “I’m not leaving you!”  
90\. “I can’t do this anymore.”  
91\. “I remember everything.”  
92\. “What do you want me to say?”  
93\. “I tried, but I just can’t stay away from you anymore.”  
94\. “I bet I can make you scream my name.”  
95\. “There’s no going back if we do this.”  
96\. “I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”  
97\. “I want you and I know you want me too.”  
98\. “I can’t watch you with someone else. It’s tearing me apart.”  
99\. “We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here.”  
100\. A quote of your choice.


	2. Rex/Obi-Wan, Prompt #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?” (Rex/Obi)

“Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage?”

“Oh, that would be lovely,” Obi-Wan sighs. “As long as I don't have to move.”

“I would tell you to stop tackling tanks with your bare hands,” Rex says, sitting carefully at the edge of the bunk, “but I'm happy that Kook and Backchat are alive, so I guess just try not to break your ribs next time.” He scoops up Obi-Wan’s left arm and gently rotates wrist and elbow until Obi-Wan’s hand is resting at the ideal angle over Rex’s thigh. Then he digs his thumbs into the muscles in the palm of Obi-Wan's hand.

The moan he gets in response is almost pornographic.

“You had to be heroic on the last mission before our first guaranteed downtime in two months,” Rex mourns. He separates Obi-Wan’s lax fingers and gently pulls tension out of each one, knuckle to fingertip.

“I’m not really seeing a downside,” Obi-Wan mumbles.

“Because you’re kriffing spoiled,” Rex retorts, pressing delicately over the bones in Obi-Wan’s wrist and eliciting a low, pleased groan in response.

“Or because you love me.” Obi-Wan sighs, hiding a pleased smile in the pillows.

“That too,” Rex agrees. He puts down Obi-Wan’s left hand and reaches across for the other one. “Go to sleep. You need to heal before we get redeployed.”

Obi-Wan hums in agreement and closes his eyes.


	3. Mace/Jango, Prompt #73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #73. “We shouldn't be doing this.” (Mace/Jango)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings on tumblr!

They have a regular meeting time, for given values of “regular”: exactly 13 minutes past noon, on days when the moon over Concord Dawn is dark, if both of them are free.

Mace is technically still on Temple grounds, but this far down the midday sunlight is barely visible, let alone the original color of the stonework he's leaning against. It's a good place for clandestine meetings.

“Master Jedi,” Jango Fett says quietly. Mace looks up and unerringly finds the man’s dark eyes. His footsteps were silent, but Mace knows the feel of him in the Force, after all this time.

“Manda’lor,” Mace replies, and grins when Jango curses at him.

“Stop calling me that,” Jango growls.

“When it stops being true,” Mace agrees blandly. Jango glares but lets it go, as always.

Then they discuss work - a slavery racket creeping from Hutt space onto Republic worlds and into Jedi jurisdiction; a criminal beyond the reach of the Jedi that needs to be found.

Mace watches Jango's dark eyes as they talk, the way his gaze sweeps the walkway, looking up above them and then ranging to the balconies across the canyon - always looking for threats. There's a new scar on his face, pink, shiny skin over the creamy-brown of his cheekbone.

Jango catches him looking and stops talking abruptly. They watch each other silently for a long moment, and finally Mace gives in to the urge to reach out and touch. He lifts his hand slowly to Jango's face, touching that scar, pushing a little bit of the Force into skin and muscle and the nicked bone underneath. Jango watches him, and at the touch his eyes close for just a moment before snapping open again.

“We shouldn't be doing this,” Jango says, his voice low and gravel-rough.

“Apologies.” Mace pulls his hand away, or tries to - Jango catches his wrist and holds on.

“I didn't say stop.”

Mace breathes deeply, feeling that tight grip, the tension in Jango's body spooling out into the Force. Heat and desire reverberate in the air around them - from both of them. He steps away, breaking Jango's hold, trying to regain his mental footing.

“Not here though. I know a place,” Jango says quietly, watching him. “If you want to come with me.”

Mace looks back, thinking it through. His choices spin off in front of him - go, or walk away - and what each option means for the rest of his life, the commitments he’s made and the standards he is meant to uphold. What he should do. What he wants.

“Lead the way.”


	4. Rex/Obi-Wan - Prompt #87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #87. “You were never just my friend.” (Obi-Wan/Rex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by yol-ande on tumblr!

“Question for you,” Obi-Wan says, pulling Rex’s attention away from the seemingly endless paperwork generated by just one battle.

“Fire away.” He puts down the datapad and turns to face his _pirrun’ner_ , who is sitting lotus-style on the bunk in preparation for meditating.

“We were friends for a long time before…” Obi-Wan actually blushes, and Rex laughs.

“Before I tackled you on the gym mats?” Rex grins. “You can say it. I'm pretty proud of that moment.”

“Alright then,” Obi-Wan smiles back at him. “I've been wondering - what made you wait? I could feel you were attracted to me long before that night, but you never said a word, not for months. What changed?”

“You were never just my friend,” Rex explains, chewing on his stylus as he thinks over his answer. “You’re a Jedi, and a General, and furthermore you're not even MY General, and you were Cody’s friend first.” He shrugs. “Regs aside, I didn't want to overstep any of that.”

Obi-Wan nods but keeps looking at him expectantly, waiting patiently for the second part of his question to be answered. Rex bites his lip, turning thoughts over in his mind. He's never put this into words before.

“Actually it was General Skywalker who changed my mind. He never said a word,” Rex adds quickly, quelling Obi-Wan’s suddenly panicked expression, “but seeing how happy he is with the Senator, despite all this drek with the war-” Rex pauses, puzzled at the complete shock on Obi-Wan’s face. “What?”

“What Senator?!”

Rex buries his face in his palms. “Oh fierfek.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Credit to @starrypawz for the Mando'a term of endearment, which means “my water”, and water=life, so “You are my life”)


	5. Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan, Prompt #59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #59. “Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again.” (Qui-Gon/Knight Obi-Wan)

“I was wrong.” It's almost too soft for Obi-Wan to hear, but he does, and he stops with his palm on the door, shoulders hunched, waiting. “I was wrong and I treated you unfairly.”

“You were, and yes, you did,” he bites out, when there are no more words forthcoming. He refuses to turn back and look - that way lies emotions he is trying to let go of.

“I'm sorry, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon says, voice ragged. The only reason Obi-Wan doesn't snap at him is because it isn't an entreaty, not a plea for forgiveness - it's an actual apology.

Obi-Wan heaves in a breath and rests his forehead against the closed door. He can feel Qui-Gon’s misery from across the room. He tells himself he doesn't care and reaches for the door panel.

“Obi-wan, don't go - if nothing else these are your rooms, don't let me chase you out.” He hears the rustle of tunics, the creak of the leather couch as Qui-Gon stands up.

“I'll leave, I just...” Qui-Gon sighs. “I miss you.”

Obi-Wan bites his lip, refusing to respond.

“Obi-Wan, please, I….. No. I said I wouldn't make any more demands of you. Just….” Movement behind him, and finally Obi-Wan looks up to see Qui-Gon beside him, those beloved blue eyes creased with regret. He swallows hard against the desire to reach out and touch.

“Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again. I swear it.”

Obi-Wan watches Qui-Gon as he speaks, carefully studying his face, his expressions. Qui-Gon looks wrecked, broken and honest and Force take it, he's missed that face so damn much.

“Sit down, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan says, turning away from the door and making for the kitchen. He needs tea. “You have a lot of explaining to do.”

“As you wish, Knight Kenobi,” Qui-Gon rumbles. Obi-Wan knows he isn't imaging the relief in his voice.

He puts a second mug on the counter. The pot makes enough tea for two, after all.


	6. Kix/Dogma, Prompt #69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #69. “Why the hell are you bleeding?!” (Kix/Dogma)

Kix glances up when the door slides open and then immediately leaps over his desk towards the very familiar trooper standing at the entryway of the medbay.

“Why the hell are you bleeding?! We’re in hyperspace! And I just patched you up _yesterday_ , you're supposed to be taking it easy!”

Dogma shrugs, looking sheepish under his angular tattoo, but there's a pleased shine to his eyes that Kix does not trust at all. Kix stomps over to the open door, grabs Dogma by the elbow and hauls him across the medical bay to the nearest vacant bed.

“Sit,” he commands, and then bats at Dogma’s raised arms. “No, put your hands down, you wriggly little eel, sit still.” Kix searches out and finds the tabs to peel away the sleeve of the black undersuit Dogma is wearing. He goes carefully, checking Dogma’s pulse (elevated) and keeping an eye on the slow drip of blood from the lower right rib cage. Probably just a simple laceration, but he’s going to be checking just in case. If it was an impact wound, if one of the floating ribs was broken or pushed into the lungs…. 

“What has you so clumsy all of a sudden?” Kix grumbles as he works. “I've watched you run obstacles and spar with the General, you do fine there, so what is going on? You are not this dumb. Turn your head,” he adds, pressing his fingertips gently into Dogma’s jawbone and then reaching for the exposed zipper at the side of the collar.

“Just been distracted lately,” Dogma mumbles. His cheeks are faintly pink - well, good, he ought to be embarrassed!

“Distracted,” Kix repeats skeptically, pausing in his work to give his brother a look of exaggerated disbelief. “You’re a highly trained clone trooper with better combat scores than half the veterans on this ship. But you’re _distracted_?”

Dogma just looks at Kix, biting his lip on a bright smile. His pupils are dilated - might be adrenaline, he’ll check that next - and Kix can feel Dogma’s heart beating rapidly, where his palm is pressing over the warm skin of his brother’s chest, his ruined uniform half-undone and-

“Oh.”

Kix kind of feels like someone punched him in the solar plexus. He runs Dogma’s symptoms through his mind with a very unexpected shift in perspective. Fast pulse, flushed skin, dilated eyes….. yep.

“You…. Me?”

Dogma ducks his head, still smiling.

“You better not have been letting yourself get hurt on purpose just to come in here during my shifts,” Kix growls, grabbing a fistful of Dogma’s ruined undersuit in warning.

“Not…. exactly?” Dogma shrugs. “I think ‘distracted’ really is accurate. You being on shift is…. Um, just a bonus.” Dogma’s blush deepens, but he doesn't look away from Kix's evaluating stare.

“Good.” Kix nods, going back to peeling Dogma’s undersuit away from the bleeding wound in his side. “I can't abide stupidity like that.”

The wound is shallow - not even a vibroblade wound, just a single long cut from an ordinary knife. Kix cleans it, checks the ribs underneath for damage, and contemplates the very well-defined pectoral muscles on display as he closes the wound in Dogma’s side. It'll sting as it stretches for a while, and if Dogma doesn't take care of it, it'll probably scar. Kix tapes a strip of bacta-laden bandage over the cut and then checks Dogma’s vitals for good measure. Throughout the whole process, Dogma sits quietly, docile and obedient as Kix pushes him around for best access.

“You need to move that as little as possible for the next two days, and have the bacta strip replaced every six hours until the skin closes,” Kix says, clearing away the detritus of wrappings and bloody gauze. He catches Dogma’s eyes and smirks. “I'm off shift in five hours; you can come find me then.”

“Really?! I mean, yes, I will, uh, I'll do that,” Dogma stutters. “See you soon?”

Kix laughs. “Kriff, you're adorable. Yes, I'll see you soon. Now shoo.”

Kix watches Dogma stumble out of the medical bay with a pleased grin; he spends the rest of his shift smiling at nothing in particular.


	7. Echo and Obi-Wan, Prompt #78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #78. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you.” (Echo and Obi-Wan)

Echo is trying to stay focused and not lose his kriffing mind, but he hasn't seen Fives in hours. He has no idea if Fives made it out of the wreckage of the gunship - another 501st gunship had swooped down and pulled Echo, Kook, and Indie into their hold before hurtling onward to the front line of the battle, and Echo was still reeling from the crash - he didn't see if anyone else made it out.

The 212th on-site medic had cleared Echo shortly after they landed and sent him back out to join the others, so out Echo went, gripping his rifle hard to stop the shaking in his hands. Now the battle is done, the clankers are so much smoking wreckage, and nobody seems to know what happened to the rest of the 501st troopers that got shot down.

“There we are,” General Kenobi says from behind him, and Echo whirls around.

“Oh thank fuck,” he whispers, and throws his arms around Fives and Kenobi both, sitting together on a speeder just coasting to a stop. He presses his forehead to Fives’ and gulps in a breath, then presses a kiss into Fives’ sweaty temple, and one to Kenobi’s copper hair for good measure.

His last squad mate is still alive. He's not alone - not yet.

“Lay off, I'm fine,” Fives grumbles, letting go of Kenobi and pushing Echo away.

“Kriffing hells- Where the hell have you been?!” Echo demands of Fives, who just gestures at General Kenobi uselessly. General Kenobi looks at Echo and raises one eyebrow, grinning, and Echo reviews the last thirty seconds in his head and flushes with embarrassment.

“Ah- General, I didn't mean- I mean-” Echo takes a deep breath. “Sir, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Please excuse my breach of conduct.”

“Excused and forgotten, Echo,” Kenobi says kindly. Then his expression goes extremely polite. “After all, if that's how you really feel, a proper attempt should be made in private, not on the field of battle.” Echo prays for the ground to swallow him.

_”Only if you want Captain Rex to space your ass,”_ Fives mutters to Echo in Mando'a, sliding off the speeder. Echo forgives him the comment when Fives staggers and practically falls into Echo’s arms.

“Duly noted, sir,” he manages to tell General Kenobi, who grins and winks at him. Echo flushes. Kenobi waves goodbye and kicks the speeder into reverse, picking up speed as he moves away from them.

“You get me into so much trouble,” Echo grumbles, pulling Fives’ arm over his shoulder.

“You’d be bored without me,” Fives shoots back, grinning.

“Troublemaker,” Echo sighs, and hauls his brother to the nearest medic.


	8. Mace/Jango, Prompt #15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15. “So, I found this waterfall…” (Mace/Jango)
> 
> TheL3mon requested: “Also could it be that Mace didn't kill Jango on Geonosis and Jango randomly pops up during Mace's missions?”
> 
> HELL YES, my friend, I am down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little ficlet in a Mace/Jango headspace, but it's really set at the very beginning of their interaction, pre-relationship. Unlike my other Mace/Jango ficlet, in this one I imagine their first meeting was on Geonosis. Jango escaped capture, cut ties with everyone involved, and went back to being an independent bounty hunter operating as far away from the war as possible, while Mace got dragged into being a High General in the GAR. As far as either of them knew, they would never cross paths again after Geonosis, and they didn't exactly part as friends.

“Fancy meeting you here.”

Mace turns around from his surveillance post, prepared to inflict his most scathing glare on whichever trooper is using such a terrible pick-up line, let alone on a commanding officer, just hours after a battle as disastrous as the one they just ended on their journey to Lessu, and-

Oh, hells.

“What the kriff are you doing here?”

“Working, same as you,” Jango Fett shrugs, tipping his helmet in the direction of the Twi’leki city in the distance. Mace touches the Force and doesn't sense any duplicity from the bounty hunter, or even any immediate danger towards Mace or his troopers. “Client of mine has some valuable heirlooms in the treasure hoard of Wat Tambor. They figure now is probably their best chance at getting them back. Hired me to get ‘em. Ryloth isn't a safe place to be these days, you know.”

“So we have common goals,” Mace sighs, rubbing his hands over his face and breathing deeply, seeking patience from the Force.

“Guess so,” Fett says, and he may be wearing a helmet but Mace just knows that bastard is smirking. “What’s your plan, Master Jedi?”

“I'm not aiding in the collection of a bounty,” Mace snaps.

“And I'm not assisting in the war efforts of any particular faction,” Fett responds, entirely unruffled. “But we both need to get into Lessu. So let's talk.”

Mace examines Fett closely, with both his eyes and the Force. There’s a shatterpoint here, almost the exact same point of flux that kept him from taking that final swing on Geonosis - small in the grand scheme of things, but somehow momentous for Mace personally. He stares, turning it around, trying to determine what the hell is going on that Fett keeps dropping into his life with that kind of mark hanging over him.

Fett doesn't so much as twitch under the scrutiny, and finally Mace sighs and gestures for Fett to step up to the ridge next to him.

“We took heavy losses getting this far,” Mace explains, pointing out the canyon behind them where they were ambushed earlier. The bombed-out husk of an AT-TE walker still sits on the path, barely visible at this distance. “Even if we could afford to keep up that pace, it doesn’t benefit us in the end - Lessu is surrounded by a chasm on all sides, and the only way across is a plasma bridge controlled from inside. Getting close doesn't matter if we can't get inside.”

“So how do we get the bridge to activate for us?” Fett asks, folding his arms. Mace has a strange moment where he is strongly reminded of Ponds - of every clone trooper - not just from the identical posture, but from the laser-bright focus of the man’s mind turning over the problem, his attention bright as a beacon in the Force. The clones shine the same way.

“I have a plan for that,” Mace waves off the question and the impression both. He eyes Fett’s jet pack consideringly. “Two plans, actually. The problem is holding it once we get across. I want to enlist the help of the local resistance fighters, but we don't have the means to find them, and they haven't seen fit to appear yet.”

Fett watches Mace from behind his helm, posture relaxed, but Mace can feel his mind chewing on the information.

“So, I found this waterfall,” Fett says, pointing southeast.

“In a desert.” Mace gives an incredulous look at the surrounding terrain.

“Wait for it,” Fett says reassuringly.

Mace is a bit disturbed that he actually feels reassured. He nods and listens as Fett tells Mace what he knows.

It's actually valuable, useful information, too. Sithdamnit.


End file.
